


Making Progress

by Shiredancer (SallyJ)



Series: Getting Started [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, M/M, SenBingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyJ/pseuds/Shiredancer
Summary: Jim muses on his time with the Lazar family, and what really matters to him.





	Making Progress

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SenBingo square "The Inside Man". This follows my bingo story [ "Just Getting Started"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585184) in sequence.

The truck rolled to a stop on Prospect. With heavy movements, Jim got out and made his way into the building. Of course the aged elevator wasn’t working, so he trudged upstairs. He paused on the landing to lean against the wall, reflecting on the days recently past.

Playing bodyguard in Dominick Lazar’s compound had put him on edge. He didn’t mind going undercover, liked it even, and young Edward had been easy to relate to – mostly. Michelle Lazar was another matter. He’d liked her – a lot; there’d been a definite attraction. But like every other relationship in his life, it had ended practically before it began. He was glad for her, glad that she and Edward would be safe – but more than a little sorry for himself. Sometimes he wondered just what he was looking for, waiting for, watching for.

He sank down on one of the steps, musing on his past and the people he’d lost. Lila, now who knows where after Bali. Veronica, who chose Alan. Carolyn, his ex, happily relocated to San Francisco. Not to mention the women who’d turned out to be criminals, killers, or just liars and thieves. And those were only the women in his life. He’d not told a soul at the PD about his experiences with men – youthful experimentation on the football squad, desperate liaisons in the army, shady dealings undercover in Vice. Best not to go there, not right now.

He glanced upwards, as if he could see through two floors – and snorted, wryly amused at himself. Not even enhanced sight could do that. But up there, waiting, was his roommate of some two years now, his best friend – the one he’d really been concerned about in all the dangers of Lazar’s mob. The one he went home to, now, worked with, relaxed with, did practically everything with. Blair was up there, waiting, and he’d better get moving. Time to think later. Much later.


End file.
